


My greatest love sprung from my greatest hate

by DylansLittlePrincess



Series: lashton drabbles [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Stores, ashton is 19, ashton is an asshole but aww, ashton is kind of rude but lol, i might turn this into a proper fic, luke is 17, trapped in a store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylansLittlePrincess/pseuds/DylansLittlePrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gives a small sigh as he slumps against the door. He's supposed to be having the best sex of his life with the hottest girl in school but instead he's trapped in a crappy stop and shop with a gay brunet that has obvious anger issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My greatest love sprung from my greatest hate

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one :-). The boys bash some books/ bands but no offense intended. I legit adore them all.

Meetings 

The boy at the register is noisily chewing a wad of pink gum as he sighs, his a pile of messy honey blonde curls and when Luke glances into the boy's eyes; he notices they're a rather nice hazel colour. The type of color that is pretty without making a big deal of himself.

He and Luke are the only people in the small shop and Luke can only imagine how bored he must be. His assumption is further proven to be true as the boy currently looks like he'd rather be anywhere else in the planet rather than the store.

"Can I check out your items?" He asks pointedly, not even glancing up at Luke. The chewing sounds coming from his lips are starting to annoy Luke but he decides not to mention it. He needs to focus on quickly buying the supplies and getting back to the mall quickly after all. It wouldn't do to make a bad impression on the first date.

"Sure." Luke slides the various packs of candy, chips, drinks and a box of extra large condom. He had decided earlier in the night that if he was going to spend so much money on a girl then she better be putting out that night.

The curly haired boy starts to scan Luke's items, picking up the box of condoms first before giving it a doubtful glance. Luke notices how he bites the inside of his lips, as if willing himself not to make a cutting remark.

"Is there a problem?" Luke asks. He doesn't really care but there's just something about this boy that ticks him off instantly.

"Nothing." The boy shakes his head."I just need to know if you're sure that's the right size."

"It is." This time Luke is the one to have to bite his lip not to say something offensive. His sentence might have seemed innocent enough but Luke easily detected the rude undertone in it.

"Are you sure that you want me to point out where the smalls are located?" The curly haired boy asks blankly. 

Luke turns slightly red from annoyance and embarrassment. The boy is really starting to annoy him." It's the right size. Can you hurry it up already, I've got a date waiting."

"I don't remember asking." The boy rolls his eyes as he scans the box of condoms and moves on to the other items.

"Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine." Luke rolls his eyes as he brings out his wallet. He hopes the total doesn't come up to more than ten dollars as that's all he currently has on him. He and his date for the night had gotten a couples discount but the movie tickets still ended up costing a lot. On top of everything, it was the type movie that Luke would happily gouge his eyes out before watching but Emma insisted and she was hot and not exactly known for being frigid so Luke assumed he could take one if it meant he would be getting lucky this night.

"Your total is eleven ninety five." The boy says. Luke glances at his chest for the first time and sees the name tag that reads 'Hello, I am Katy'.

Luke can't resist the urge to grin as he leans forward across the counter and says," I'm sorry but I've only got ten dollars. Are you sure there isn't a way you can help me, Katy."

The boy at the counter's expression turns from boredom to mild irritation as he hisses out,"My name is Ashton, asswipe and no there isn't. It's either you pay up  
or leave."

"This is the worst customer service I've ever gotten in my life." Luke moans as he runs a hand through his quiffed blonde hair. He decides to leave behind one of the various candies Emma had requested. He didn't know what type of girl ate that much anyways." Can you take out the skittles?"

Ashton rolls his eyes and is about to bring out the skittles when a loud bang shots through the room and makes both of them look up in surprise. Luke's face starts to pale when he looks outside the window and realizes that it's snow. He remembers his mum mentioning something about a snow storm earlier but he hadn't paid much attention to it.

Luke drops everything and runs to the door, pushing at it to no avail. It's blocked tight by the small amount of snow and prevailing winds. Even if he could get out the door, Luke knows it's a waste of time. Driving in this weather is a sure death sentence plus he'd freeze before he even got to the car. He has a thick grey sweatshirt that he had left in the car to wear over his red flannel but he only brought it to offer Emma if she got cold. He glances over at Ashton who is now boredly flipping through a magazine and he has to resist the urge to scream in frustration.

"Are you seeing this?" Luke yells, pointing at the door for emphasis.

Ashton looks up from the magazine, boredom apparent and nods," Oh yeah, the snowstorm. I guess we're stuck here for the night."

"What?" Luke definitely wants to stab himself now, or Ashton. Most preferably Ashton." I've got a date waiting for me at the movie theatre! I'm supposed to get laid tonight."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ashton remarks as he raises an eyebrow." I don't understand why you don't understand that I don't care about what you breeders do."

"Breeders?" Luke scrunches up his nose in confusion at the term."Like an animal breeder? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Are you oblivious or just an idiot?" The way Ashton says it makes it sound like a statement rather than a question. He shakes his head and continues."You dumbass straight people and your insistence on populating this earth with even dumber children."

"So you're gay?" Luke says finally.

"If you mean that I like dick then rather than I'm happy then yes." Ashton rolls his eyes.

The first thought that passes through Luke's head is that Ashton doesn't seem gay. When Luke thinks of gay, he thinks of boys that spend all their time making sure that they look fabulous with perfect hair and teeth and clothes and a sweet, girly voice. He obviously knows this isn't totally true as one of his closest bros Calum is openly bisexual and just as masculine as the other guys but Ashton is just different. Ashton's hair is such a curly mess that you would think he actually tried to make it look bad. He's dressed in a black bro tank and black skinny jeans rather like Luke's.

Luke sends him an annoyed look all the way from the other side of the room. " Why are you such a rude bastard? How do you even keep a job where you actually have to interact with people."

Ashton shrugs lightly."The pay is so crappy no one else will take the job. So they're stuck with me."

"I feel bad for the anyone who comes here on a regular basis." Luke groans when he remembers the predicament they're stuck in."Can you call someone to help us out? My phone is dead."

"So is mine." Ashton remarks. 

Luke's jaw drops to the floor when Ashton just shrugs lightly. "Don't get me wrong, it's pretty crappy to be stuck in this hell hole, especially with you but I don't really give a fuck."

"Dont you have places you need to be or friends or a boyfriend to meet?" Luke questions but nearly laughs a second later at the thought of that cynical asshole actually having friends much less dating someone.

"If you must know, I am seeing someone." Ashton rolls his eyes as he picks a bag of chips from bottom of the counter and carelessly pulls the bag open before shoving his hand into the bag and munching on a chip. Luke thinks that he has the most peculiar way of eating chips. He picks each chip one by one and licks them first before finally starting to chew on it. Watching him eat like that actually makes Luke start to feel nauseous.

"Really?" Luke asks, too interested to remember his disgust at Ashton's eating habit. He obviously doesn't believe that anyone would willingly interact with Ashton but who knew, maybe Ashton only acts like this much of a douche once in a while or more likely, Ashton just hates Luke's guts."What's he like?"

"It's none of your fucking business." Ashton replies and Luke knows that Ashton's moment of decency is completely gone and he's back to being an asshole.

"Calm down." Luke pauses. "Since we're apparently going to be stuck here for a while, we need something to do."

"We do have something to do. I'll read my magazine while you shut up and try not to get in my way." Ashton says bluntly as he brings out his magazine again and starts to read. One glance at the cover reveals it's Cosmo and Luke rolls his eyes. Ashton is definitely gay. Luckily Ashton doesn't notice the eye roll because Luke is more than certain that he wouldn't react well.

Luke gives a small sigh as he slumps against the door. He's supposed to be having the best sex of his life with the hottest girl in school but instead he's trapped in a crappy stop and shop with a gay brunet that has obvious anger issues. Just another example of how the universe loves to fuck him over once again. Luke honestly believes he must have done something horrible in his somewhere in these seventeen short years of his life to have this happen to him.

Luke tears his eyes away from the heartbreaking scene outside and instead focuses on the only thing on interest in the mall. Ashton. Ashton is currently tearing open a bag of fizzy cola haribo and Luke realises a second later that it's one of the pieces of candy that he bought for Emma.

Luke stares up at him and frowns,"Is that my candy?"

Ashton pointedly ignores him and instead focuses on reading who knows what in magazine. Luke doesn't give up.

"Are you eating the candy I bought?" The disbelief in Luke's voice is obvious as he states at Ashton. He decides that Ashton should definitely be named the worst cashier in the entire world. What kind of cashier are the customers food? Sure he probably didn't have a lot of money if he had to settle for working at this place and Luke could relate to that but it still didn't make it okay. It isn't like Luke wouldn't have given it to Ashton if the boy had just asked.

Ashton mostly ignores Luke as he slowly bites into one of the of the cola bottles."I'm just putting it to good use."

"Like hell you are, cheap skate." Luke rolls his eyes before a small smirk draws on his lips as well. It's obvious the best route to go with someone like Ashton isn't getting upset. It's making them upset." How about we also put the condoms to good use as well ."

"You're disgusting." Ashton remarks loudly, slowly chewing on another gummy cola as he narrows his hazel eyes at Luke.

"I'm just kidding, jeez." Luke stands up, leaving his long giraffe legs on display."I'm not attracted to guys."

"And I'm not attracted to idiots." Ashton replies sourly.

"Well you shouldn't have a problem being attracted to me." Luke remarks. Ashton looks like wants to slap the smile off his face." I don't mean to brag but I am the smartest senior in my school."

"I don't mean to care but I don't believe that." Ashton says sarcastically.

"It's cool." Luke runs a hand through his light blonde as he bites at his lip ring. Girls were always attracted to the lip ring." Can you toss over the packet of gummy worms. I'm starved."

Ashton looks like he's considering saying no but its but the. He sighs and flings the packet of gummy worms over to Luke who makes a show of catching it like an NFL member catches a football with a little whoop. Ashton rolls his eyes at Luke's silly behavior but otherwise ignores it.

"Hey." Luke just has to speak up again as he's apparently incapable of keeping his big mouth shut for more than a minute. Ashton glances at him in curiosity as he says." Why don't we play a game, you know, to get to know each other since we're stuck here together."

"Not interested." Ashton replies flatly.

"Come on." Luke urges, his lip carving into a smile. "We can play twenty questions."

"No." 

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?" Luke flashes his famous smile at Ashton, the one that makes girls drop their panties in seconds, hoping that since Ashton is gay, it would work on him as well. 

"Fuck no." Ashton rolls his eyes. " You're really starting to get on my nerves kid."

"Kid?" Luke sounds offended. "I'm seventeen. How old are you?"

"Nineteen." Ashton's face is smug as he says his age.

"So do you like older or younger guys?" Luke questions.

Ashton scowls fiercely,"Oh my fuck, why are you still talking to me?"

Luke shrugs as he walks closer to Ashton before he jumps on top of the check out desk, swinging his long legs,"There's no one else. I'm bored."

"So?" Ashton scowls." Just leave me alone, whatever your name is." 

"I'm Luke Hemmings." Luke flashes a coy at Ashton which makes the older boy raise an eyebrow.

"You say that like I'm supposed to give a shit who you are." Ashton replies." Why are you still talking to me?"

Luke can't help to wince slightly. He honestly doesn't even like Ashton and if Ashton went to his school, Luke would never interact with him but this isn't school. They're trapped in a tiny store with only each other for company until who knows when and Luke needs human interaction, no matter how much he might dislike the human.

The thing is that Luke has no clue how Ashton seems to hate him that much. Luke isn't just the most popular boy in school, he's also the friendliest and even though he's considered a player due to the large amount of girls he has slept with, he always made sure those girls knew it was only casual sex and treated them out to a date first like a true gentleman. 

"I'm bored." Luke settles on saying in response as Ashton's eyebrows go up to meet his hairline.

"Then go to sleep or something; I don't really care what you do. Just leave me alone." Ashton snaps.

A second after his outburst, Ashton brings a book from underneath counter as well as a pair of glasses. Luke watches as Ashton puts on the glasses and flips open the book before beginning to read. 

Luke's mouth runs dry when he realises the glasses amplify Ashton's eyes so he can see that they're actually green, not brown like he first suspected. Luke quickly tears his eyes away from Ashton's face when he realises that he's staring more than is considered normal and focuses on the book Ashton is reading instead. To his surprise the book is The perks of being a wallflower, one of Luke's all time favorite books if not his complete favorite.

"I love that book." Luke smiles widely at Ashton, glancing down at the book.

To his surprise, Ashton doesn't roll his eyes or swear. Instead he just asks, curiosity apparent in his voice," You've read it?"

"Of course! It's like the greatest piece of modern fiction ever written." Luke chuckles somewhat nervously, keeping his eyes focused on Ashton.

The next thing that happened blew Luke's mind away. Ashton's lips curved into a small half smile. Not a proper smile but not a smirk either," It's my favorite book as well. I hate that crappy imposter, the fault in our stars."

"True." Luke chuckles again. "It's kind of like like modern rock bands who try to copy classics like 1975, Greenday, Nirvana, The Cab.."

Ashton's smile only seemed to get slightly bigger," You like those bands as well? Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought. What do you think of that new band, 500 years of winter?"

"They're just a bunch of rock wannabes who refuse to admit that their music is low grade pop. I mean, I even prefer that boyband Harry and the others to them. At least they're honest about their crappy music and how they're only popular because girls think that one singer is hot."

Ashton is now staring at him blankly and for a moment Luke thinks he just fucked everything up again then suddenly Ashton is looking at him with a much friendlier expression and Luke can't resist but to grin." I couldn't have said it better myself."

"So how long do we have left before we get help?" Luke uses the opportunity to ask as his phone is dead and he doesn't know when Ashton is going to go back to ignoring him.

"It's nearly eleven. They come to shovel snow at ten o clock in the morning. We've got about eleven hours left." Ashton shrugs.

In response, Luke just groans and buries his face in his hands. It's definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
